Perfectly Flawed
by FarieTyrant
Summary: Hermione goes trough a lot of things in her seventh year. Dating Harry, NEWTS, even Professor Snape. But, her Potions Master is acting more awful ever since Dumbledore's death. R&R!
1. Not Again

**Not Again**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry, we shouldn't be doing this it's wrong." Hermione Granger protested as her boyfriend, Harry Potter, pulled her along with him, away from the castle, "We're going to get in trouble."

She heard Harry laugh and jerked her around in front of him holding her close. "Only two choices, either way if we get caught we're in trouble. Which one?" He kissed her lightly, holding her chin with his thumb and fore finger.

She glared at him playfully and gave him a quick kiss, "Fine, we'll duel. But, I'm warning you. You're going to lose. You always lose." Hermione pushed away from him walking twenty feet away and turned around, not facing the school.

"I only lose because I get distracted by your beauty." He told her melodramatically winking at her. He bowed and she followed. "_Expellaramis_!" he shouted at her and she quickly sent it back at him with out a word.

"Harry, use your mind! It's not that hard." Hermione smiled deflecting another disarming spell. Silently, she sent one at him, sending his wand flying, "_Accio wand_!" she whispered and Harry's wand was in her hand.

He came towards her suddenly tackling her. He quickly pinned her hands above her head, his Quidditch muscles easily overpowering her writing ones. "Cheater." She protested. "You said no physical dueling." She reminded him.

"We aren't dueling any more, " He said mischievously. He swooped down and took her lips and right when she started to respond she jumped. Someone was tickling her. "Harry! Stop!" She was laughing and he was smiling down at her.

"Say it." He ordered, grinning at her, narrowing his eyes.

"No," she fought, trying to pull his hands from her waist, to no avail.

He tickled her harder, "Say it," He was laughing a little now too.

"I can't. No! I won't!" She protested, tears at the edges of her eyes. "Fine! You're smarter than me and I am your obedient servant! Now stop it, Harry!" he stopped and sat back on her abdomen.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry asked, giving her one last poke, making her jump.

"I know where you sleep." She threatened.

"I know where you sleep, too."

"I can get into your dorm room." She countered, he quickly pinned her hands again, "I hate being weaker than you."

"Really? I'm quite fond of it." Harry said grinning down at her. " After all, you are my obedient servant." Harry said from above her.

"Really? Miss Granger, after trying to save to house elves, I didn't think you'd become one. I thought you'd put education first. Fifty points from Gryffindor each for snogging on school grounds and being out after hours. Two hundred points in all I believe." Professor Snape said from a few feet away. "Miss Granger, down in my office. Potter to your dorm room. Five minutes." He ordered, then swooped away. His robes billowing behind him.

"Stupid git." Harry said climbing off Hermione and sitting next to her, "Sorry, 'Mione. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good luck," he kissed her sweetly before walking off.

Hermione sat there for a second, "Severus Snape. Oh, not again." Hermione let her head fall in her hands before pulling herself to her feet and starting of her way to the dungeons.


	2. Stupid Witch

"Professor?" Hermione squeaked, opening the door, "You wanted to see me?" Hermione quietly stepped in and shut the door behind her. "Professor, are you here?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said from beside her, looking on the shelf for an ingredient. He smrked, satisfied by her slight jump and turn to see him, "I am right here. What were you doing so late at night?" he sneered, walking over to a work bench and opening the jar in his hands.

An instant smell filled the room. It was like maggot juice and liquefied rotten eggs. It was enough to make her gag. "What is that?" she nearly choked, her hand flying up to her nose, covering it as best she could.

"That, Miss Granger, is liquefied goblin warts. Now answer my question," Snape said nastily, though the smell barely seemed to affect him. He took out a small spoon and dripped three spoon fulls of the awful liquid in the cauldron, then screwed the cap back on. The smell didn't dissipate.

"What on earth would you need that for?" Hermione asked, muffled through her robe sleeve. The smell was over whelming, seeming to choke her.

"Abeo potion, Miss Granger. This potion makes the drinker invisible for a period of time. Now stop acting like it's going to kill you, it is only a smell, a fragrance. It is only a from of gas, Miss Granger." He scoffed at her over acting.

"Well, carbon dioxide is also a gas and it can kill you," she said tartly, then bit back another comment from the look on Snape's face.

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek. I don't take cheek during class and I won't take it when in a private conversation. Do you understand?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said dutifully, squeezing her eyes and dropping her arm.

"Now, what were you doing up so late?" He asked as he uncorked another jar and pulled out a few hairs, thankfully unaccompanied by any smell.

Hermione thought her words over carefully, "I was trying to teach Harry how to use non-verbal spells, sir."

"And you can use non-verbal spells? While you are very intelligent, I fear you only have book smarts. Now, before you try to teach someone to do something, try learning it yourself." He sneered and walked over to his ingredient cabinet, scanning the rows. "You may leave now, Miss Granger. I hope this talk will veer you off that type so that you can get some sleep for that overly sized brain of yours."

"But, Professor, I can use non-verbal spells. I've been practicing." Hermione said plainly, not moving.

Snape looked at her over one shoulder, agitated, "Miss Granger, performing a non-verbal spell is much more than simply saying the words in your head. You must actually _perform _the spell. You understand that, don't you?" Snape said with no emotion.

"I am very aware how a non-verbal spell works, Professor. I assure you I can cast one. Mostly only dueling spells because Harry's been wanting to learn." Hermione said the last part quietly.

"I suspect you and Potter are together?" Hermione nodded silently, "You two do make the dashing couple. A nice little brain to go along with his over active wand." Snape said with a sneer, "I thought you'd be more interested in the Weasly or someone much to your degree." He shook his head, "No matter, you'll be too busy making Potter babies to teach him non-verbal spells that you can't cast. Might want to learn a few house held charms and spells, I daresay you'll need them."

Hermione had felt the blush creep into her cheeks and she glared at him, "Shoot a spell at me," she said firmly.

Snape turned around, "Pardon?"

"I said 'Shoot a spell at me', I don't like it when my intelligence is insulted, I take it very personally."

"Obviously," he said sarcastically. "Fine, if you successfully block this I will give Gryffindor fifty points." He took his wand out of his pocket, "You can still walk away from this Miss Granger, and I won't hold it against you."

"No, I'm going to do it." She told him taking out her own wand.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Fine, if you don't block it then you'll have to do whatever I see fit if I ask a favor of you. Agreed?" Snape saw the nervousness pass in her eyes, "Nothing you wouldn't feel outrageously uncomfortable with."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Alright."

Hermione felt the spell and a jet of red light flew out of his wand, she silently cast a shield charm and his spell bounced off it, going straight at Professor Snape. It hit his wand arm, sending his wand flying.

Hermione stood still as Snape sent a calculating look at her. He bent over and picked up his wand, instantly shooting another spell at her which she barely had put up her shield. Almost instantly he followed, Hermione putting up more and more shields. It was draining her, and she could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Finally she failed to bring it up and it hit her squarely in the shoulder. Her wand flew out of her hand as she slammed into the workbench behind her. She breathed heavily, clutching her shoulder. It wasn't in pain, but the muscle was twitching badly. She opened her eyes and saw Snape standing straight, trying to control his breathing, not wanting to show weakness. His wand was at his side, held limply in his hand.

Hermione locked eyes with him, "Professor?"

"Touchè, Miss Granger, Touchè." He said simply . "Seventy five points to Gryffindor."

"Professor, I blocked the spells you sent at me fourteen times." Hermione protested.

"Don't push it. You'll come back tomorrow at this time," Snape said, walking behind his desk.

"But, Professor, I blocked-"

He held up a hand to stop her, "Did you block my last spell?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, you will come to this classroom at eleven, understood?" Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hermione bent down to pick up her wand.

"You are dismissed." He said simply, opening a drawer and taking out a few papers.

Hermione sighed heavily, nodded and left. In the common room she mumbled, "That stupid witch has nothing to do with it." She huffed and went up to bed.


	3. Flying

TCFellows: It will make sense later, I assure you.

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall, the overhead was down and overcast, reflecting the sky out side. Hermione wondered why Dumbledore never made the ceiling more cheerful on days like this; the she remembered there wasn't a Dumbledore anymore.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked her friend, who was looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry. " Hermione said in a false cheery tone, not convincing her friend. "Really, I'm fine. My shoulder's just a little sore."

"You probably slept on it wrong." Harry said from beside her, "Maybe you pulled something while we were dueling?"

"You guys went dueling, again?" Ron said agitated, walking up to the table, "I told you to let me come with you," Ron sat down across from Harry and started scooping food onto his plate.

"No, you wouldn't." Harry said with a sad smirk, "Snape found us. Took two hundred points." He put a spoon full of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Really? There's only one hundred and twenty five less than yesterday," Ginny piped up, her brow furrowed, "Maybe I counted them wrong."

"Really? That's odd. Hermione, did you get us some more points?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"Look at the time. I have Arithmancy in five minutes and I still need to double check my homework. I'll see you later Harry," Hermione stood up and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, "Bye Ginny and Ron." She left quickly dodging any further questions from her friends.

Hermione walked quickly down the hall, the tall arched windows giving her warmth from the early morning sun. She had to apply for a few wizarding colleges. She had sat down with most of her professors, discussing what should she do as a career. They had all narrowed it down to three options.

Being a professor her self, mediwizardry, or potions.

She had picked mediwizardry. Her friends had pushed her to becoming and Auror, but she found she was better at defending her self and if it came down to it she couldn't fight well. She had always loved helping people and was good with most intelligent people. She decided to send an application to Cognosco. It was a well know college that was in Kent. Its specifically majored mediwizardry, runeology, and dragonology. She decided to minor in potions, and was sending her applications the next day.

Hermione slowed her walk as she came to the library, her sanctuary. She pushed open the door and smiled brightly at Madame Pince, walking over to the book shelves.

This place had become a second home for her. She had basically lived here before Harry and Ron started being her friends. Madame Pince normally had to usher her out after begging. She smiled at the memories.

When she had first set sights on the library, her heart had stopped. Her father had told her along time ago about why she loved reading so much. When she had been little, her mother had told her a scary story on the Chupacabra. Her father had given her a book on it, saying that it only ate goats and she wasn't scared any more. Because she knew all about the monster she was frightened, and she did that know. Unconsciously, she tried to learn every thing she could, thinking if she knew all about it, it wouldn't frighten her.

Her hand trailed lightly over the book bindings, mostly leather. Her hand stopped and she pulled out a thick book, dusting off nonexistent dust. She sat done and flipped it open. She had already taught her self several healing spells, not knowing if she had to tryout, but wasn't satisfied. So she took it about her slef to learn everything she could about the school.

It was the fourth oldest school in the world, being founded in 342 by a Greek wizard by the name of Amphitryon. The school was Unplottable by any Muggles, because, well, It was in the air. It floated above everything, very high in the air. Disillusionment charms were all over it, being unable to be seen at any angle. It took a very powerful wizard to make it stay in the air, so every few years it came it rest on the ocean peacefully, charging back up for the next decade or so.

Hermione got fed up with her hair and pinned it up, jabbing her quill through it like a normal pen, never taking her eyes off the page. She was very interested I what the spell was that kept the castle I the air, wondering if it was cast on a human, if they could perhaps fly.

She knew I was a silly concept. The only people who fly unaided by a broom were normally met with a hard ground. She knew because she had tried to fly off her roof when she was still little. No, Miss Hermione Granger was not always a bookworm, she once wished she could fly, until she found out exactly what a book was and could be used more then stacking to reach the light switch.

She smiled at her memories as she flipped through the pages.

"Why, hello, Miss Granger." Sibyl Treelawny came up nehind Hermione, smelling strongly of sherry. "I really wish that you hadn't left my class. I had big plans for you. But, alas I saw it coming," she sighed heavily, plopping down in one of the chairs around Hermione.

"Oh, really? My surprise." Hermione bit out. "Still denying what you said?"

"I tell you, you must have been very sleepy to have had such an illusion. I assure you I remember nothing about it." Sibyl said defensively.

"Right, Professor. I greatest apologies," Hermione said sarcastically, pulling her bag around her shoulder, "I'm afraid I must be leaving. Good day." Hermione said politely.

She made her way up to Madame Pinces desk, and checked out the book. The entire time she felt her old Divination professor starring at her.

Her mione quickly left, starting up the stairs to Arithmancy. On the way she muttered, "Stupid witch."


	4. Recomendation

Sorry it took so long to update, my apologies.

Hermione opened her eyes to Crookshanks biting her nose. "Silly cat." She grumbled as she threw off her covers and stretched, making a high pitched squeak. She sighed heavily and flopped her legs over the side of her bed, rubbing her face. She got to her feet and ran a hand over her mass if hair. Gathering her things, she ran to the bathroom and took a shower, a fast shower. She had never been accustomed to a long shower.

She was filling out her applications today. Cognosco was her first choice, she hoped so much to get into it. Well, she had tried all this time to get what she wanted and she'd be damned if she didn't want to. The only problem was getting a recommendation for potions, from Professor Snape. It wasn't going to be easy, he wasn't the most pleasant of people, as everyone knew. He was rather unpleasant. She sighed again and left down to the common room. She also sneered at other thoughts.

"Hermione, I need your help. Does the Caecus potion use prud root?" Harry asked crouching over a paper that was due in a few minutes.

"No, it doesn't Harry. Now, I need to leave a few minutes early, so I'll see you in a bit, alright?" She kissed the top of his head and ran out the port hole.

She walked quickly down the staircase, cursing silently why they had to be up on the highest room of the tallest tower and laughed when she remembered being a little girl and wanting that more than anything. All she wanted now was to live past her last year with out getting maimed. She got to the ground floor and took a quick glance at the tall hourglasses. Slytherin was winning. Again. Big whoop, but Gryffindor was right behind, no easy task. She went to the right and down to the dungeons and made her way into the potions classroom.

Snape wasn't in yet, as it appeared so she waited. She looked around the room, though it was her most ill liked teachers place, she loved it in there. The aroma always smelled of smoke, cedar, and steel. The smell of a work shop and it always satisfied her senses. It was always warm, decorated with grotesque tapestries of a variety of creatures being killed in rituals or their resources used for potions. Her favorite were the Seven Tapestries of the Unicorn Hunt. They hung near her favorite desk,

The desks themselves were favorable. Once were sanded smooth and shined, and now showed the usage that had become them. They held many names inscribed on them. Many ink bottles tipped from a blushed glance across the room, or a booming voice from behind. The desks held more secrets than even the mind could, if the desks could talk no student, former or current, would be safe. The threadbare aprons hung in the secluded corner that were magically cleaned after each use, showed careful care, being so old and still useful.

The walls were cluttered with an assortment of things. From fireflies to newt eyes to troll toenails. One side held all creature parts and on the other side was a cabinet holding all the herbs you could need. Each jar was placed particularly, marked in order. Everyone respected that rule, be it out of fear of the teacher or sheer respect in the classroom.

She admired the order of the classroom and could understand briefly the fidgetiness of having many butterfingered eleven year olds handling glass jars under Snape's calculating eye could be. He was meticulous about his room, and even more meticulous about his students. It had been her goal to get him to like her from day one.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" A deep, baritone voice. A cold voice.

"Professor Snape, could I borrow some of your time?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You are already in the process, why stop you? Go on." He said dryly, setting the books in his hands on his worn desk.

"I was hoping you'd refer me to Cognosco if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I need a signature from my potions master. Would you mind?" Hermione said hopefully, handing him the required papers.

"No."

Hermione stood dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think you deserve it." He walked over to his cabinet and started checking his ingredients.

Her mind ran. She couldn't let him do this. She wouldn't let this man ruin her life. "I'll tell everyone that you lost."

"Excuse me?" he quoted her, looking over his shoulder,'

"I bet that everyone would find it hilarious if Snape lost to his student. Even rewarded Gryffindor points." She smiled, one hand perched on her hip.

He looked at her for a moment, "No one would believe you."

"Oh, everyone would. I'm Hermione Granger, after all." She looked at him, looking over his shoulder in wonder. She wasn't the same little girl as in her first year. She had survival instinct. She repelled the urge to giggle while he pondered at her, judging whether to let her free or let her pack at his insecurities, the same insecurity that had made him look over his shoulder. She loved it.

Snape simply walked over to her and snatched the papers out of her hand. He quickly went to his desk and wrote a recommendation and signed his referral for her, his greasy black hair in strings around his chin. He had a thin line for a mouth, showing his disapproval and his large nose twisted up at one corner, making it seem as though he smelled something.

'Is very motivated and a quick learner' he wrote.

It sounded like something you'd write on a report card for a third grader, but it was enough. She bet even the university knew of this man. She smiled sweetly as he held the paper out for her to grab, she did and looked him in the eye when he didn't let go right then.

"You have the makings for a Slytherin. I always wondered why you hadn't been placed in my house. You would have been a nice relief from the gobble headed mush I normally get." He snickered, "Don't think you are getting out of your punishment using the same ploy. It wouldn't be very Gryffindor like." He snarled let the papers go gently and snorting when she jumped back.

Hermione held the papers to her chest as if he had threatened to burn them. Her eyes were wide and she had a bewildered expression on her face. He had said she should have been in Slytherin, she would have been a relief. He had complemented her. She turned on her heel, mumbling a thank you and rushed down the hall, gripping two text books and his recommendation to her chest.

The ink was still wet and pressed a Severus Snape into the faded black of her robe, it wasn't noticable, you'd have to point it out to even notice it. But for her it was a red hot brand. She walked qucikly and noticed the flow of traffic was against her, and that her first class was Potions.


End file.
